Operacion conquista
by Luthien4D
Summary: Hermione quiere conquistar a Ron y le pide su ayuda a su mejor amigo. NUEVO CAPITULO: Harry intenta averiguar como es la chica perfecta de Ron, para que Hermione pueda cambiar su forma de ser para gustarle ¿funcionara?
1. Me ayudas

**Operación conquista**_¿Cómo puede una chica que cae, no, de hecho, salta con los ojos abiertos a un hoyo de conejo, hundiéndose en el caos, puede salir por el otro lado sin haber cambiado¿La respuesta? No puede. Y lo se porque esa chica soy yo._Hermione Jane Granger era una estudiante modelo, del prestigioso colegio de Hogwarts, que cursaba actualmente el séptimo, y último curso. Estaba por terminar sus estudio hay y por empezar a estudiar para ser auror, tenía todo lo que una chica pudiera pedir, amigos, familia y un futuro muy prometedor.Pero, había algo que no tenía, ni en sus siete años en la escuela pudo conseguir. Era una pequeña cosa, pero a la vez muy importante, en toda su vida no había conocido el significado de la palabra amor. Si tal vez tenía el amor de sus padres y amigos, pero es diferente, ella necesitaba el amor de un hombre. Sabía perfectamente a quien quería para brindarle ese amor, pero el problema es él estaría dispuesto a aceptarla.-¡Harry!-gritaba la castaña.Mientras perseguía a un chico, que parecía de sus edad solo que un poco más alto que ella, con el cabello negro azabache, y unos hermosos ojos verdes pero escondidos detrás de unas gafas, también tenía un muy buen cuerpo, al parecer el Quidditch le había ayudado mucho.-¡Harry, espérame!-¿Hermione, que pasa?-pregunto el chico, cuando Hermione le dio alcance.-¿Por qué no me respondías? Te vengo gritando como desde hace 2 minutos-dijo la chica recuperando la respiración.-Lo siento-dijo el chico apenado-es que venía pensando en otras cosas. Pero dime¿en que te puedo ayudar?-Bueno... es que yo...-dijo Hermione mientras Harry notaba como sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse.-¿Tienes frío?-No¿por qué?-Tienes las mejillas todas rojas-dijo Harry, en ese momento toda la cara de Hermione paso a ser de color rojo-Hermione¿en serio te sientes bien? No estas enferma.-No estoy bien, no estoy enferma. Pero podemos hablar esto en privado.-Claro-dijo Harry, mientras los dos se dirigían a un salón que parecía desierto en ese momento-y ¿bien¿De que querías hablarme?-Quería pedir tu ayuda con una cosa...-¿Ayuda? En que tema me consideras un experto, si se puede saber-dijo Harry, con una vos de "no te creo nada".-Ronald Weasley.-¿Ron?-pregunto el chico ahora más confundido que nunca.-Si, verás... es que yo...Hermione comenzaba de nuevo a tartamudear, dos veces en un solo día, donde estaban Colin en un momento como este. Esté momento tenía que ser guardado para la posteridad.-Hermione, cálmate, no tienes porque ponerte nerviosa.-No me digas que tú no te ponías nervioso, cuando hablabas de Cho-respondió la chica.-¿Cho¿Qué tiene ella que...?Pero en ese momento la mente de Harry comenzó a trabajar rápidamente encajando todo lo que había sucedido hace un momento, Hermione roja, Hermione pidiéndole ayuda sobre Ron, Hermione tartamudeando, Hermione hablando sobre Cho. Todo encajaba.-Hermione estás... tu estás...-Si-dijo la chica con la mirada hacia el suelo, notablemente apenada.-¡No puedo creerlo¡Te gusta Ron!-¡Harry, cállate! No es algo que quiero que sea de dominio público-le dijo la chica, pues había gritado tan fuerte, que se la hacía raro que en este momento todo el colegio no estuviera enterado.-Perdón, solo... es que es una noticia que no te dan todos los días.Los dos chicos se quedaron callados por mucho rato. Harry no sabía que más debía decirle a Hermione después de esa noticia, mientras tanto la chica estaba algo apenada de confesar sus sentimientos antes Harry.-Y no vas a decir nada más...-dijo Hermione.-¿Qué mas puedo decir? Estoy sorprendido. ¿En que quieres que te ayude?-No es obvio-dijo la chica sonrojada.-¿Quieres que te ayude a conquistarlo?-pregunto Harry sorprendido-pero yo...-Tú eres su mejor amigo y por lo tanto lo conoces mejor que nadie.-¿Pero eso en que puede ayudar?-En serio hombre tenías que ser-dijo Hermione desesperada-pues le puedes hablar muy bien de mi, y decirme a mi cuales son sus gustos para intentar agradarle y... pues no se, mas cosas.-Pues si eso quieres que haga, cuenta conmigo, Herm.-Gracias, Harry. Eres un amor-dijo la chica mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su amigo...Dos días habían pasado de esa promesa de amigos, pero en realidad ninguno de los dos había avanzado mucho en la realización de ese plan. Harry y Ron estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor, Ron había notado algo extraño en el comportamiento de su amigo desde hace unos días.-Oye, Harry¿qué te ocurre?-¿A que te refieres?-Bueno es que te he notado algo nervioso y no se tu actitud conmigo ha cambiado un poco.-No que va amigo, solo estoy algo cansado.Pero cual mentira, la verdad es que Harry estaba algo nervioso porque cada vez que intentaba entablar una conversación con Ron, acerca de Hermione se ponía nervioso y no sabía que decir. Pero no podía fallarle a su mejor amiga tenía que hacer todo lo posible porque Ron se empezara a fijar en Hermione no como una amiga sino como una mujer.Pero como es que Ron no podía notar el cambio que había tenido su mejor amiga, era verdad que Hermione no era una de esas chicas que andan mostrando su belleza a todo el mundo, pero ella era bella sin intentar serlo. Tenía la cara de un lindo ángel, mientras que en el cuerpo se notaba que había crecido demasiado durante el último año, ya no era la pequeña niña que conocieron antes, ahora era toda una mujer.Pero si tenía que empezar a poner en practica el Plan A esté era justo el momento para hacerlo.-Oye Ron¿no has notado que Hermione a cambiado mucho?-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Ron despistadamente.-Bueno... que ahora ya no es la niña pequeña que conocíamos-dijo Harry, pero al ver que Ron aún no captaba el mensaje continuó-que se ha convertido en una mujer.-Sí, bueno eso les pasa a todas las chicas-dijo Ron mientras seguía comiendo.Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza, Ron podría llegar a ser muy cabeza dura.-Si ya se que les pasa a todas, pero lo que quiero decir es que Hermione está ahora muy bonita.-Mmm...-dijo el pelirrojo mientras volteaba a ver a Hermione, que en ese momento estaba platicando con su hermana-pues eso creo.-¿Pues eso creo?-pregunto Harry desconcertado-no me digas que estás ciego como para no notar lo hermosa que esta.-Sí tu lo dices Harry. Sabes se nos está haciendo tarde para llegar a Pociones...En plena clase de Encantamiento, el profesor les había mandado a todos hacer una encantamiento muy complicada, era tan difícil que tenían que trabajar en grupos de tres personas. Mientras Ron había ido a buscar el material para el encantamiento, Hermione y Harry tuvieron un momento para conversar.-¿Y como van las cosas?-pregunto la chica entusiasmada.-Pues hay van.-Explícate mejor, Harry.-Mira he intentado hablarle de ti, de lo linda que estás, pero el... bueno es que...-Déjame adivinar-intervino Hermione con algo de tristeza-no te ha hecho el menor caso. Lo sabía no soy nada linda como para atraer la atención de Ron.-No, como crees-dijo Harry rápidamente-tu eres muy linda Hermione, pero lo que pasa es que Ron es algo despistado, solo eso.-¿Eso crees?-pregunto la chica.-Claro.-Gracias, eres un buen amigo. Pero será mejor que dejemos esté plan con Ron por...-No como crees, te dije que te ayudaría a conquistarlo y no me detendré hasta lograrlo.Los chicos ya no pudieron seguir con la platica porque en ese momento regreso el pelirrojo con todos los materiales, aunque parecía que traía unos de más, cuando Hermione pensaba que los iba a dejar todos es la mesa Ron siguió caminando a la mesa donde se encontraban Lavander y Parvati.-Aquí están los materiales que querías, Lavander-dijo Ron sonriendo coquetamente.-Gracias, Ronnie, eres todo un amor-dijo Lavander mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en su mejilla.-No hay problema. Cuando necesites ayuda, ya sabes a quien buscar.Ron regreso a la mesa donde estaban sus otros dos amigos, Hermione lo miraba con tristeza, mientras que Harry sostenía su cabeza apoyada en su mano.-¿Qué les pasa?-pregunto el pelirrojo al llegar con ellos...La clase de encantamiento termino, Harry, Ron y Hermione entregaron el material, la clase no había sido del todo mala, al final hasta Ron pudo realizar el encantamiento bien.Los tres chicos salieron muy orgullosos de su trabajo, aunque en realidad todo había sido gracias a Hermione.-Ya ven chicos, les dije, Encantamientos es muy fácil, solo necesitan juntarse conmigo-dijo Ron con aires de presumido.-Ron, sabes bien que a quien debemos agradecerle todo es a Hermione-dijo Harry, agarrando otra oportunidad para hablar bien de la chica-ella es quien nos ayudo a terminar bien la poción. Es una chica muy lista, además siempre te ha ayudado cuando necesitas consultar algo de alguna materia.-Gracias, Hermione-dijo Ron simplemente, mientras miraba pasar a Lavander-adiós, Lavander.-Adiós, Ronnie-dijo Lavander.Ron seguía observando a Lavander, hasta que está se perdió de la vista del chico, al dar la vuelta.-"Adiós, Ronnie"-dijo Harry imitando la voz de Lavander, algo chillona.-Oye, no me digas así, sabes que lo odio.-Pero Lavander, bien puede decirte así-dijo Hermione con un alo de celos.-Bueno... es que con Lavander es diferente.-Hombre tenías que ser-dijo Hermione, mientras tomaba el mismo camino que Lavander.-Y ahora¿qué le pasa?-Yo que sé, cosas de mujeres supongo. Aunque debo decir que deberías tratarla mejor, para que no se enojara.-¿Yo?-pregunto el pelirrojo confundido.-Si, solo trátala como tratas a Lavander y ella sería feliz.-¿Cómo trato a Lavander? Sabes Harry cada día estas mas loco, no puedo tratarlas igual porque Hermione es mi amiga y Lavander, bueno... ella...-Te gusta¿verdad?-Para que negarlo, es que ella es tan linda...-Hermione es linda-lo interrumpió Harry.-Bueno sí, es algo linda, pero Lavander es sexy, hermosa, no se... es la chica ideal.-Sigo pensando que Hermione es todo eso que dices y más...El trío de Hogwarts, tomo su clase Pociones después de eso, fueron a comer al Gran Comedor y cuando por fin se hubieron librado de todas la materias que tenían que cursar ese día, los tres chicos se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor, para ver que podían adelantar en los deberes. Con el tiempo Harry y Ron aprendieron que era mejor hacer la cosas de poco a poco, a tener el último día que terminar con todo. Claro que eso fue gracias a Hermione que siempre les ayudaba con sus tareas, no los dejaba copiar las suyas, porque no sería gusto, además de que ya no tomaban algunas clases juntos.Por un lado Harry y Hermione estudiaban para ser aurores, pero Ron no había alcanzado los TIMOS necesarios para hacerlo, así que tomaba otras materias en las que sus amigos no estaban presentes.-Bien, llego la hora de adelantar el trabajo-dijo Hermione-les parece bien que empecemos con Pociones.-Hermione, por si no lo recuerdas yo no tomo esa clase-dijo Ron claramente molesto.-Oh, es verdad, lo siento Ron lo olvide-dijo la chica mientras sus mejillas se ponían de un color rojo.Pero el pelirrojo no volvió de decir ninguna palabra, saco su libro de Encantamiento, mientras trataba de seguir las instrucciones para un hechizo. Ron siempre se ponía de mal humor cuando alguien le recordaba que no había pasado los TIMOS.-Ron, en serio, lo olvide. No puedes perdonarme-insistía la chica.-Ron, deja de ser cabeza dura-dijo Harry molesto por la actitud de su amigo-solo fue un error.-¿Un error? Saben que ese "error" como ustedes lo llaman sucede muy a menudo desde que estamos en séptimo, les parece placentero recordarme como no puede pasar los TIMOS para poder seguir estudiando con ustedes, o es que les gusta ver que siempre habían tenido razón en...-pero el pelirrojo calló.-¿En que, Ron?-En que soy un bueno para nada.-Ron eso no es verdad-dijo Hermione, mientras intentaba acercarse a el, pero fue inútil el chico se alejo más de ella.-Y sobre todo tu, Hermione, siempre lo dijiste que no ponía atención a las clases y que si seguía así no llegaría a nada. Pues bien, acertaste, no sirvo para nada.-No es verdad Ron, yo nunca dije algo como eso.-¡Pero siempre lo piensas!-Ron, ya cálmate-dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de su asiento-Hermione no tiene la culpa de nada, ella solo cometió un error al mencionarlo, y es más no debería ser un error. Nosotros no tenemos la culpa que hayas reprobado en el TIMOS.-Ya sabía que la defenderías a ella, siempre fue así ella va primero que yo-dijo Ron mientras corría rápidamente a su habitación.-Yo solo intentaba hacerle entrar en razón-decía Harry mientras volvía a tomar asiento junto a su mejor amiga.-Ya sabes como es Ron-dijo Hermione sumamente triste-él nunca me dará la razón a mi. Solo cometí un pequeño error que no lo puede olvidar, sé que no le gusta que mencionemos que no paso el TIMOS pero no pensé que se iba a enojar así conmigo solo por decir eso-la chica en ese momento comenzó a derramar una lagrima silenciosa-lo único que quiero hacer es agradarle.-Hermione, no te pongas así-dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a ella-el se enojo con los dos, no solo contigo.-Pero yo tuve la culpa por mencionarlo...-No te eches la culpa, cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir fue su culpa por reprobar, no fue tuya.-Pero...-Nada de peros, arriba esos ánimos-dijo Harry mientras colocaba su mano en el mentón de la chica, y lo subía un poco para que sus miradas se encontraran-sabes que no me gusta verte llorar.-Lo siento, Harry-dijo la chica limpiándose las mejillas-pero Ron...-No te preocupes yo hablare con él, veras que mañana todo estará como siempre. -¿Cómo siempre? Eso es lo que no quiero, quiero que las cosas con Ron cambien, no que sigan como siempre.-Lo sé, Herm, pero es algo difícil. Ron no es un chico que hable mucho de sus sentimientos. Me está costando algo de trabajo.-Sí, lo se bien-dijo Hermione-sabes ya es muy noche creo que deberíamos irnos a acostar.-Pero no hemos avanzado nada en la tarea de Pociones...-Lo siento, Harry. Pero en este momento mi cabeza no tiene fuerzas para pensar. Hasta mañana.-Hasta mañana, Hermione.Después de que la chica desapareció por la escaleras, Harry pensó que no tenía caso quedarse ahí, Hermione era quien mas le ayudaba con la tarea y si ella no estaba no podía avanzar casi nada. Así que el chico tomo los libros que había sacado para estudiar y los metió todos en su mochila, cuando termino subió las escaleras que lo conducían a su dormitorio de séptimo curso.Cuando entro observo que nadie está hay, además de Ron que estaba acostado en su cama mirando al techo.-Tan rápido terminaron los deberes-dijo Ron con algo de despreció-deben de ser muy inteligentes.-Ron, por favor. No sigas con eso. Mira te diré que Hermione se sintió mal por tu comportamiento y decidimos dejar los deberes para otra ocasión-pero el pelirrojo no le contesto nada-no estés molesto con ella, y mira que no me pongo del lado de ninguno, solo quiero que todo este bien.-Lo se amigo, pero es que a veces... me siento... menos a su lado. Siento que pude haber hecho mas por pasar la materia, se que podía y eso me enfurece más, saber que si podía hacerlo pero no lo hice.-Supongo que es difícil, pero Ron eso quedo en pasado. No puedes seguir toda una vida preocupándote por lo que no hiciste. Si sigues muchas cosas que puedes hacer ahora se irán lejos y tú no te vas a dar cuenta.-Tienes razón amigo, creo que de nuevo me comporte como un bebe-dijo Ron sonriendo.-No tienes por que disculparte, a mi también a veces me dan esos ataques. Pero sabes con quien si deberías disculparte.-¿Con quien?-"¿Con quien?" Todavía lo preguntas, pues con Hermione. Ella es la que se sintió más mal con todo esto. En serio deberías abrir más los ojos para ver lo que Hermione hace por nosotros.-Si, creo que debo disculparme con ella-dijo Ron mientras pensaba-pero sabes me he dado cuenta de algo el día de hoy.-¿De qué?Harry esperaba que Ron se hubiera dado cuenta de todas las señales que le había mandado todo el día con respecto a Hermione.-De que esté días has hablado mucho de Hermione.Perfecto Ron iba por un buen camino a entender todo este asunto.-Y no sé, como que has hablado muy bien de ella en todo el día, diciendo lo bonita que es, que es una chica genial. ¿Y sabes que creo? Creo que ella...Si, solo le faltaban unas palabras a Ron, por fin después de sufrir todo el día por fin lo había entendido, Harry estaba contento, había pensado que su amigo era un poco lento en estas cosas. 


	2. La chica perfecta

**La chica perfecta**-Creo que nuestra mejor amiga te esta empezando a gustar.¿Qué? En verdad Ron si era un poco lento en estás cosas. Como podía pensar semejante locura.-Ron¿cómo crees? Hermione no me gusta, es solo mi mejor amiga.-Entonces me podrías decir porque todo el día he tenido que escuchar de "tus" labios lo linda y buena que es Hermione.-Pues porque ella...-pero Harry se detuvo antes de continuar-porque es verdad ella es linda pero no lo digo porque me guste o algo así, solamente lo dijo porque es verdad.-¿Es verdad?-pregunta Ron con desconfianza-pues a mi no me lo parece, yo nunca hablo tanto de una chica si no me gusta.-Es que Hermione no es una chica, es nuestra amiga, Ron, entiéndelo.-En eso tienes razón, Hermione solo es nuestra amiga-dijo Ron sonriendo-perdón es que a veces se me cruzan los cables, y veo a Hermione como a una chica, cuando es verdad que solo es nuestra amiga¡que tonto soy!El pelirrojo al decir estás palabras se acostó en su cama, e inmediatamente se tapo con la sabanas, esa era la señal de que ya tenía sueños e iba a dormir.Harry aún no se recuperaba de las palabras que había dicho _"Hermione no es una chica, es nuestra amiga"_ahora si había cometido la mayor torpeza del mundo, como se le ocurría decir eso cuando lo que intentaba hacer es que Ron viera a Hermione como una chica. Cuando Hermione se enterara de lo que acababa de hacer iba a estar perdido...Al día siguiente Harry se despertó con un dolor de cabeza más grande que cuando se había acostado, no había parado de pensar en lo que Hermione le diría si se enteraba, pero luego pensó porque Hermione debería de enterarse de algo como eso. Nadie se lo iba a decir, quiero decir en la conversación solo hubo dos personas, él y Ron, Ron nunca le diría que estuvieron platicando algo como eso. Claro que no, que equivocado estaba al pensar que Hermione se iba a llegar a enterar.Más confiado que cuando despertó el chico de cabello azabache se levanto, fue al baño para darse una ducha antes de bajar al Gran Comedor, para desayunar algo antes de ir a su primera clase de día.Cuando el chico entro al Gran Comedor tardo unos minutos en encontrar a sus amigos, pero cuando lo hizo se dirigió hacia ellos, observo como Ron estaba riendo mientras que Hermione tenía la cabeza agachada como si en su plato hubiera algo muy interesante que ver.-Harry, hasta que te levantas-dice Ron sonriendo-desayuna rápido que si no, no vas a alcanzar a llegar a tu clase. Y como yo ya termine de desayunar me tengo que ir, a mi clase. Adiós.-¿Qué le dijiste a Ron?-pregunto automáticamente la chica, cuando el pelirrojo se retiro.-¿De que hablas?-De la interesante conversación que mantuve con Ron está mañana-pero Harry no entendía nada de nada-sobre algo que comentaron ayer en la noche.Harry empezó a hacer funcionar su cerebro, por un momento lo recordó todo "ayer", "noche", "Ron", "platica". No, Ron no sería capaz de hacerle algo así.-El te dijo...-Sí, Harry me lo contó todo. Que bueno que me ibas a ayudar sobre lo de empezar a gustarle a Ron.-Hermione, lo siento-dijo Harry de todo corazón-en verdad. Pero es que el confundió las cosas y pensó que tu me gustabas, y pues... yo para salir del aprieto le dije eso. No era mi intención.-No hay problema-dijo la chica suspirando.-Hermione¿te pasa algo malo?-No, solo que...-¿Qué, que? Hermione te conozco bien dime que te pasa aún estas molesta conmigo porque si es así yo...-No-interrumpió-no estoy molesta contigo. Es solo que me di cuenta de que Ron nunca me vera como algo más que una amiga. Tú me lo acabas de confirmar, ni tu, ni Ron nunca me verán como algo más que su buena amiga la sabelotodo Hermione Granger.-No te rindas, Hermione. Verás que pronto Ron se enamorara de ti.-¿Pero como?-Bueno viendo que mi primera parte del plan no funciono-dijo el chico, pero viendo la cara de confusión de Hermione añadió-el hablar bien de ti para que se fijara más en ti. Tendré que pasar al PLAN B.-¿PLAN B?-Si ahora el plan será sacarle información a Ron de que tipo de chica le gustan. Así yo podré decírtelo y tú intentaras ser ese tipo de chica.-¿Crees que funcione?-Claro, todos los chicos tenemos a una chica perfecta, y cuando la encontramos no la dejamos ir por nada del mundo.-¿Y cual es su chica perfecta, Sr. Potter?-Bueno, no soy muy exigente, en cuanto a la apariencia pues eso es lo de menos.-¿Lo de menos?. Lo dice un chico que salió con Cho Chang una de las chicas más lindas de Hogwarts.-Bueno eso fue cuando era un pequeño niño inmaduro, no sabía nada de la vida. Al a ver andando con Cho me di cuenta que nunca podría andar con una chica solo porque me gustara su apariencia, estaba buscando algo más profundo.-¿Cómo que?-Una chica que me entienda, a la que no le guste porque soy Potter sino simplemente Harry, alguien que me apoye en los momento en los que mas la necesito, que me corrija si me equivoco, que podamos platicar por horas sin aburrirnos uno del otro, que sea inteligente a y sobre todo que no se deje llevar por modas y esas cosas. Me gustan las chicas mas al natural, que no andan pintándose, ni tardando horas arreglándose el cabello para verse bien. Creo que las mujeres son más bonitas así como son.-Pues déjame decirte que en apariencia no pides mucho, pero encontrar a una chica que cumpla las demás características... bueno es algo complicado.-Lo sé, pero también sé que algún día encontrare a ese persona indicada-dijo Harry sonriendo.-Espero que la encuentres, si alguien merece ser amado ese eres tú.Y claro después de todo lo que había pasado estos últimos años, la muerte de sus padres cuando apenas era un bebe, tener que irse a vivir con los Dursley que lo trataban peor que al perro de la casa (y eso que ni perro tenían), sus continuos enfrentamientos ante la muerte, la muerte de su padrino a quien consideraba casi como su padre, luego por fin el año pasado a ver matado a Voldemort con sus propias manos. Claro que el mundo mágico estuvo de fiesta por casa 5 días, pero el, sufrió demasiado en ese tiempo. Nadie podía imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo, a ver matado a alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera Voldemort, deja en tu cuerpo cicatrices que aunque no se vean son permanentes. El saber que eres un asesino, era tan pesado que había noches que no podía dormir. Por suerte para el sus amigos siempre lo apoyaron, intentaron hacerle ver que el no era un asesino, sino simplemente estaba defendiendo su vida y a las personas a quienes amaba. Sobre todo la persona que lo ayudo a salir de esa terrible oscuridad fue Hermione.Cuan agradecido estaba con esa chica, muy en el fondo, Harry sabía que sin su ayuda el no estaría allí en ese momento. Por eso en ese momento haría todo lo posible por ayudarla en lo que ella quisiera, tenía que agradecerle todos sus años de amistad de alguna manera. Y ya estaba decidido como, Ron se tenía que enamorar de Hermione, era una promesa y no iba a descansar hasta que eso fuera realidad...Harry ahora estaba platicando con Ron, más que nada sobre lo que le había comentando a cierta chica.-¿Me podrías decir por que le dijiste a Hermione sobre lo que platicamos ayer?-No pensé que fuera un secreto, si al final tu dijiste que ella no te gustaba-se defendió el pelirrojo-todo hubiera sido diferente si me hubieras dicho que ella te gustaba, hay para que ves ti no le hubiera comentado nada.-Pero aún así es una platica entre hombres, amigo.-¿Entre hombres?-pregunto el chico extrañado-sabes creo que en todo lo que llevamos siendo amigos, nunca hemos tenido una platica de "hombres".Cuando Ron tenía razón tenia razón, en los siete años que llevaban de amigos, nunca había platicado de chicas, o cosas por el estilo. Sus platicas siempre se habían resumido a batallas contra Voldemort, heridos, familias destruidas y los planes de Voldemort para matar a Harry, nunca había tenido tiempo para ninguna otra cosa.Pero ahora las cosas había cambiado en el último año y ahora sin Voldemort para estar ocupando todas sus conversaciones tenían tiempo para otras cosas, y ahora era el momento perfecto para hablar de chicas.-Si es verdad nunca hablamos de eso, pero era porque tenía otras cosas más importantes en la cabeza-dijo Harry.-Si es verdad.-Oye y ahora que tenemos tiempo, sería bueno que empezáramos ahora.-¿Quieres hablar de chicas?-pregunto Ron con una mirada misteriosa.-Si, que tiene de raro.-Hablen con el profeta una gran noticia, "El gran Harry Potter por fin se fija en el sexo opuesto".-Ron, ya cállate-dijo Harry mientras le aventaba la almohada de su cama, pero Ron lo esquivo-hablo en serio.-Oye, por poco me das con eso.-Perdón, tengo mala puntería. Pero te aseguro que la próxima vez no fallaré.-Bien, Harry¿qué necesitar saber acerca de chicas?-No necesito saber nada de ellas, solamente quiero platicar contigo.-¿Platicar¿Sobre que?-Pues no lo sé...-dijo Harry como pensando, pero tenía muy claro en mente lo que quería preguntarle a Ron-como por ejemplo¿qué tipo de chicas te gustan?-Una gran pregunta. Déjame pensar-dijo el pelirrojo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.-¿Qué tanto tienes que pensar?-Es complicado. Mira me gustan las chicas que no sean más altas que yo, porque si no me vería muy mal con ella.-Pero casi eres más alto que todas las chicas, eso no acorta las opciones.-Es verdad-dijo Ron sonriendo-me gustan las chicas de cabello liso y güero, ojos azules, la piel clara y suave. Y lo más importante que tengan un lindo cuerpo, si me entiendes¿verdad?-¿Qué?-Ay pensé que ya habíamos avanzado en respecto a las chicas, que me gustan con un cuerpo sexy. De preferencia 90-60-90.-Eres algo exigente¿no crees?-Mis gustos son difíciles de complacer-dijo Ron mientras se acostaba en su cama.Problemas, problemas, problemas.Era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Harry, Hermione no tenía ninguna de las características que Ron había dicho, bueno tal vez lo de buen cuerpo era un poco cierto, Hermione tenía un cuerpo realmente sexy. Eso nadie lo podía negar a lo largo de los años, Hermione cambio demasiado y ahora era una chica realmente hermosa._Pero que demonios haces pensando así de tu mejor amiga, Harry James Potter._Tenía que despejar un poco su mente, si ya andaba divagando tan lejos.-Pero todo lo que dijiste es lo que te gusta de una chica físicamente, y que me dices de lo demás.-¿Lo demás? La verdad nunca lo había pensado. No lo sé me gusta que sean tiernas conmigo, amables... a que me preparen algo rico de comer-dijo Ron saboreándose la comida-que no sean celosas, que siempre estén de acuerdo conmigo, que no me discutan cada palabra de lo que dijo y si es posible que me ayude a terminar mis deberes.Bueno en eso tampoco le había puesto las cosas fáciles a Hermione, no dudaba que Hermione pudiera fingir todo eso, pero era lo mejor. Era ahora cuando se preguntaba si esto era una buena idea, sería bueno que Hermione fingiera ser la chica perfecta para Ron, solo para gustarle, no se suponía que te debía gustar una persona porque es realmente sincero con uno...Al día siguiente era sábado, así que los chicos tenían todo el día para hacer lo que quisieran. Pero Ron no se encontró con ellos, tenía algo más importante que hacer.-¿Dónde esta Ron?-pregunto Hermione al ver a Harry bajar solo al Gran Comedor.-Es que tenía otra cosa que hacer-dijo Harry, intentando no ver a la chica a los ojos.-¿Y que tenia que hacer?-Cosas.-Me estás ocultando algo¿verdad? Ron no se pierde el desayuno nada más por que sí.OK. Harry no quería tener que decirle a donde fue Ron, pero no tenía otra salida.-Ron tenía una cita con una chica, ella le iba a hacer de desayunar.-Vaya.-¿Estás bien?-Claro, porque no estarlo-dijo Hermione mirando su plato de cereal.-No tienes que ocultar que te sientes mal frente a mi. Soy tu mejor amigo.Pero la chica no dijo nada, solamente siguió desayunando como siempre. Realmente se le veía enojada, porque después de desayunar, los dos amigos salieron al lago, pero Hermione no había dicho ninguna palabra desde entonces. Harry estaba debatiéndose si debería decirle a Hermione lo que averiguo sobre la chica perfecta de Ron, pero pensaba que eso solamente iba a hacer que Hermione se sintiera peor que ahora.Luego de que los chicos se acomodaron debajo de la sombra del árbol más grande, Hermione volvió a hablar.-¿Y que te dijo Ron de su "chica perfecta"?-pregunto Hermione aun con la voz triste.-Ah de eso... bueno... sabes se me olvido preguntarle.Harry pensó que había sido convincente al decir eso, pero al parecer la chica vio la mentira en sus ojos.-No sabes mentir-dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.-Hay veces que odio que puedas hacer eso, no me gusta que leas todo lo que me pasa en mis ojos.-¿Entonces de que hablaste con Ron?-Mira si le pregunte que tipo de chicas le gustan, pero...-¿Pero qué? De seguro estoy muy lejos de la chica perfecta para Ron¿verdad?-No tanto-dijo Harry con sinceridad-mira en la apariencia bueno el busca una chica de cabello liso y güero, ojos azules, y que tenga-Harry se ruborizo un poco-que sea sexy.-Genial, en eso no encajo en nada en lo que pide.-Claro que no Hermione-salió a la defensiva su amigo-mira no tendrás el cabello güero ni los ojos azules, pero...-Tampoco tengo un cuerpo que se le pueda llamar sexy.-Porque siempre dices eso.-Porque es verdad, dime a ti te parezco sexy.-Yo...-dijo Harry nervioso.Y casi sin quererlo recorrió con la vista el cuerpo de su mejor amiga, que en ese día vestía una linda falda blanca un poco arriba de la rodilla, mientras que usaba una blusa de color rosa, algo ajustada el cuerpo. Harry no pudo evitar fijarse en sus hermosas y largas piernas mientras su vista subía un poco más hasta detenerse un poco más debajo de la cabeza de Hermione. Vaya que la chica si tenía sus atributos. Porque nunca antes había visto lo hermosa que era su amiga, no tenía un super cuerpo como las modelos, pero para una chica de su edad, estaba muy, muy bien.-¿Qué tanto me ves?-pregunto Hermione algo nerviosa porque Harry no había despejado la vista de su cuerpo.-Yo... lo siento... es que...-Harry estaba bastante nervioso, nunca antes había estado observando a una chica por tanto tiempo, y menos teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos en su mente-estaba pensando que eres realmente hermosa.-Por favor, Harry. No digas eso solo para hacerme sentir bien.-No lo digo solo por eso-dijo Harry acercándose a su amiga-lo dijo porque es en serio.-Gracias.-De nada. Tu eres una chica realmente muy linda Hermione, nunca lo olvides. Te juro que si nosotros no hubiéramos sido tan amigos, me hubiera enamorado de ti.Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando a los ojos por un rato, hasta que el chico de cabello azabache volvió a hablar.-Mira, también Ron me dijo como le gustan las chica pero en su forma de ser, creo que en eso podemos hacer un esfuerzo para complacerlo.-¿Y cuales son?-Bueno le gustan las chicas tiernas, que le ayuden con lo deberes, que lo traten bien, que le preparen algo rico de comer, que estén de acuerdo con el, y que no sean celosas.-En eso también lo veo difícil, en los deberes pues le puedo ayudar, también lo puedo tratar bien, pero estar de acuerdo con el en todo lo veo un poco difícil.-Pues es algo difícil pero no imposible, solo intenta pensar en otra cosa y dile que si a todo lo que el diga.-Lo intentaré.-Oye, porque no empezamos con que le prepares algo rico de comer. Podemos ir con Dobby para que nos ayude con los ingredientes, puedes prepararle unas galletas o algo así.-Es una buena idea-dijo Hermione sonriendo...Harry y Hermione se encontraban rodeados de material para cocinar, mientras que algunos elfos también estaban junto a ellos.-¿Estas segura que se le hecha 8 cucharadas de azúcar, Hermione?-Pues eso creo, no recuerdo muy bien. Cuando mi mamá me enseño a preparar galletas no le preste mucha atención, me parecía una perdida de tiempo, aunque ella dijo: "Si quieres llegar al corazón de un hombre, empieza por su estomago".-Ya ves tu madre tiene buenas ideas¿por qué lo la escuchaste?-Señorita Granger, nosotros podemos ayudarlos-dijo un elfo.-Si, no hay necesidad que de ustedes preparen todo solo-dijo Dobby.-Se los agradezco pero en verdad quiero preparar esto sola.-Oye, Hermione, creo que lo mejor será aceptar la ayuda de los elfos-dijo Harry mientras tomaba la harina, pero en ese momento la bolsa de abrió de abajo y lleno a Harry completamente de harina-ves lo que te dijo-dijo el chico tosiendo.Algunos elfos se acercaron a el, unos recogieron la harina del piso y otros le pasaban unas servilletas para que se limpiara.-Mira se que no quieres que te ayuden, pero que mínimo nos ayuden diciéndonos la receta para preparar galletas.-Bueno...-dijo Hermione probando un poco de la masa que había preparado-creo que tienes razón, esto sabe horrible.-Dobby, mira si necesitamos su ayuda-en el momento que el chico dijo eso, todos los elfos sonrieron-pero solamente queremos que nos den las instrucciones para preparan galletas, y si nos estamos equivocando en algo.-Claro, Dobby y los demás elfos les ayudaremos en lo que podamos.En menos de 30 segundos, dos elfos domésticos traían una lista con los ingredientes necesario y con las instrucciones para preparar galletas con chispas de chocolate.-Chispas de chocolate, mis preferidas-dijo Harry sonriendo.-No te voy a dejar que te comas las chispas de chocolate, son para Ron.Harry ya no dijo, se dedico a ayudar a su mejor amiga a preparar las galletas, pero en un descuido de su mejor amiga tomaba una chispa de chocolate y se la comía.-Harry que te dije-dijo Hermione cuando atrapo a Harry con las manos en la masa.-Perdón-dijo Harry con comida en la boca y unas pequeñas marchas de chocolate en la mejilla.-Mira ya te marchaste todo-dijo la chica tomando una servilleta, y limpiando la mejilla del chico.-Gracias.Después de media horas las galletas estaban ya en el horno, solo faltaba que se cocinaran por un momento más.-Estoy es muy cansado-dijo Harry-en verdad yo no sirvo para la cocina.-Eres hombres, es considerable. Los hombres no sirven para cocinar.-Vaya, Hermione Granger, es feminista.-No soy feminista, solo dijo que hay cosas que las mujeres podemos hacer mejor, así como hay cosas que los hombres hacen bien.-Tendremos que demostrarte lo contrario.-¿Y como harás eso?-pregunto Hermione sonriendo.-Dime cual es la comida que más te gusta.-Me gusta mucho el pastel de tres leches.-Hecho.-¿Hecho qué?-pregunto la chica confundida.-Aprenderé a preparar un pastel de tres leches, luego lo probaras y me dirás si es verdad que los hombres no sabemos cocinar.-Tendré que tener preparada mi medicina para el estomago.Harry no comento nada, sino que simplemente, tomo un poco de masa que había sobrado y se la arrogo a la cara de la chica.-Oye, eso no es gusto-dijo Hermione tomando el cucharón y envarando la cara de Harry con el.-Con que una chica mala¿verdad?Harry volvió a tomar masa con las manos y seguía a Hermione por la cocina para poder aventársela sin fallar. Mientras que la chica corría por toda la cocina intentando que el chico no le diera alcance, aunque era un poco difícil por que Harry practicaba mucho deporte y si en algo era mejor que Hermione era en correr.No pasó mucho rato cuando Harry logro acorralar a Hermione en un rincón de la cocina. Coloco sus dos manos alrededor de la chica que estaba atrapada entre la pared y Harry.-Creo que ya no tiene por donde escapar.-Serías capaz de aventarme esa masa, Harry-dijo Hermione poniendo su mejor cara de niña tierna.-Vamos, no pongas esa cara. Sabes que siempre que la haces, termino haciendo lo que tu quieres.-Ese es el caso.Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, la distancia entre los dos era escasa, Hermione aun no había quitado la mirada tierna que tenía cuando intentaba que Harry hiciera lo que ella quisiera. Mientras Harry estaba debatiéndose entre dejar a la chica en paz y arrojarle la masa que aún sujetaba en la mano izquierda.Pero en ese momento Hermione tomo delicadamente la mano izquierda de Harry, sorprendiendo al chico. Hermione sonreía como una niña pequeña. Mientras de sorpresa levanto la mano de Harry para dirigirla a la cara del chico, con la sorpresa de tener toda la masa cubriéndole la cara, Hermione pudo escapar del rincón donde estaba atrapada.-Hermione Jane Granger-dijo Harry enojado.-Lo siento, pero te quedaste quieto tanto tiempo, que no pude resistirme.En eso momento el horno hizo un sonido como PLIP indicando que se habían terminado de cocinar las galletas.-Perfecto, ya están listas-dijo Hermione sonriendo de felicidad.Hermione corrió a donde estaba el horno, mientras se ponía unos guantes en las manos para sacar la charola y no quemarse con ella. Cuando puso la charola en la mesa, un aroma agradable salió de las galletas.-Parece que están perfectas-dijo Hermione.-La mejor manera de saberlo-dijo Harry acercándose desde atrás-es probarlas.-Ni se te ocurra.-¿Pero porque?-Porque estás galletas fueron hechas **especialmente para Ron.**


End file.
